Óyeme
by Tsukire
Summary: Si amas a alguien no mueras por el, al contrario... vive como a él le hubiera gustado vivir.


**No me considero propietaria de estos personajes, la que se lleva todo el crédito es Rumiko**

**OYEME**

_**Mirando al cielo buscando**_

_**A un amigo pasado**_

_**Que se marchó sin aviso**_

_**Se lo llevo el destino**_

**Nuevamente otro día que se va y tú no estás conmigo para dejar ir a la repetitiva tarde rojiza que, desde aquel día no he dejado de mirar, se que me torturo al venir aquí todas las tardes, pero es la única manera en la que puedo recordarte y llorar tranquila. **

** El ocultar del atardecer es el mismo que el de ese día, parece que guarda secretamente tu esencia. Ahí va otra vez ese sol que tantas veces miramos juntos por el día de hoy ha terminado su labor.**

_**Que cortas eran las horas**_

_**Cuando el estaba a mi lado**_

_**Y ahora se hacen eternas**_

_**Su corazón se ha dormido**_

**Se que te va a sonar estúpido, pero me gustaría tanto que regresaras, pero es la estupidez de una chica enamorada que no encuentra la manera de cómo hacerme entender que te has ido que ya no estas conmigo y jamás volverás he repetido tantas veces estas palabras tratando de sobrevivir con ellas. Ahora que no estas siento que los días ya no transcurren desde que te fuiste el tiempo se detuvo, cada vez espero con más ansia nuestro encuentro, el día que por fin me pueda reunir contigo, pero la paciencia se me agota.**

_**No me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte**_

_**Pues para mí la vida no es vida si tú no estas junto a mí**_

_**Óyeme**_

**Óyeme por favor! No puedo más, no puedo seguir así! Ya no puedo! Se que nunca me ha gustado ser la chica débil, pero esto es demasiado, he intentado varias cosas para olvidarte…incluso hubo un tiempo que caí en el vicio, intenté con todo, drogas, alcohol, pero pareciera que la vida me quiere tener aquí… a fuerzas… amarrada a esta…mi cruda y triste realidad, pensarás que estoy loca, pero soy una loca enamorada.**

_**Recuerdo aquellos momentos**_

_**Que tan felices pasamos**_

_**En los que tú me decías**_

_**Ya juntos toda la vida**_

**Ahora vivo de los recuerdos esos hermosos pero venenosos recuerdos, como aquella vez con saffron oír decir tu de tus labios "te amo" fue algo asombroso, tantas veces que me protegiste y yo…no pude hacerlo ni una sola vez…tal vez sea mi culpa tal vez yo debí haber muerto, ya que…con la mitad faltante de mi…estoy muerta…pero una muerta enamorada.**

_**Maldita sea la gracia**_

_**Es muy injusta la vida**_

_**Ahora solo me quedo yo**_

_**Sin rumbo y sin tus caricias**_

**Maldita sea! La vida es tan injusta! Solo estoy yo en este mundo a pesar de que tengo a mi familia y personas que me quieren…no es lo mismo sin ti…si, se que me sigo atormentando más…ya nunca más podre disfrutar de un abrazo tuyo, de tus sonrisas, de tu voz, de tu boca, ni de tus miradas. **

**De repente sentí un viento provenir detrás de mí, volteé a ver, casi me caigo de espalda cuando lo vi.**

**Esto no puede ser real…debo estar imaginando.**

**Me miró…no podía describir su mirada, felicidad, tristeza, lástima…tal vez todas ellas juntas.**

**-Lo único aquí que no es justo es que te sigas torturando de esa manera, tu tienes tu vida, debes aprovecharla vívela nunca sabes cuando se va a terminar-**

**Una vez más volví a ser la chica débil, vulnerable ante el –el pasado no me duele…lo que me duele el presente, llévame…llévame contigo-**

**-no, aún te falta tiempo…mucho tiempo-**

**-no se continuar- puso sus manos sobre mis labios aún conservaba esa calidez.**

**-no es tu tiempo, entiende, yo siempre voy a estar contigo tienes que continuar por ti y por mi, vive que yo estoy contigo, no le temas a la vida, no te lastimes más –**

_**No me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte**_

_**Pues para mí la vida no es vida**_

_** Si tú no estas junto a mí**_

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso paso, jamás le conté a nadie por que es un secreto…nuestro secreto.**

**Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo los songfics, me inspiran más.**

**Espero les haya gustado. La canción se llama Óyeme-Mónica Naranjo. Saludos. Por cierto, los que leyeron "Cuando seas mía" la canción se llama igual que el título.**


End file.
